I Hate This
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: Why is it always Draco or Harry a girl? I like them but I thought of this here. What if it was Percy? Percy in 7th with Oliver. Harry, Ron, Hermione all in 4th, and Ginny in 3rd, Fred and Gorge in 5th. Potions class is evil class! Percy almosts gets rappe


I think I'm the first one to do something like this! I feel good!

I DON'T own any thing in this story other then the plot line:P I only read book one and I'm working on book 2 xD I'm soooooo bad! xD anyway hope you like it!

Chapter one: I Bloodly Hate This

"I bloodly hate this."Percy said as the long red hair fell into his face.

-Flash back-

"All seventh year students shall be doing a changing potion today. It will last 48 hours. This here is to see if you can last, keep control, how to deal, and one of my favorite. Passions. I know many of you have boyfriends or girlfriends, and you have had intercourse already, but this. It you have intercourse and anything happens, you will be staying like that unless you come right to me, or go to hospital wing." Miss. Anaconda said looking at the seventh years.

All of them muttered stuff under their breath about this. The only seventh year that wasn't there was Oliver Wood was at Quidditch practice with the team. Percy sighed, and started on the potion by him self. Oliver would normally be his partner but he had to practices.

So Percy started on the potion him self. He was hit in the head with something from one of the Slytherns knocking off his glasses. As he reached the next ingratiated, that was snakes tong, but put in frongs tong, instead. He put his glasses back on and finished up.

Their was now ten minutes left of class. "Alright. Times up. put your potions in the cups that are on the desk and then drink it."

Percy put it in the cup, and started at it. He knew his brothers were going to have a field day with this. He finally took a drink of it and set it down, on the table. He shook his head, and sighed.

"Alright. The head master will tell the students what is going on with the seventh years." Anaconda said, looking at each of the students. They all muttered and cursed.

The bell soon went for the end of the day. The seventh years all moved out. Percy was somewheres in with them, heading up to the comenroom. When he got to the portal he said the password."'Caput Draconis'" He said, and the Fat Lady let him in. He was the only one there, so he jut went up to he dorm to put his stuff. He heard the voices of other students coming up the stairs.

The door opened and Oliver Wood came in."Hey Percy. How was class?" He asked in his Scottish accent.

"Horrible."Percy muttered.

"Care to share?" Oliver asked while changing out of his Quidditch robes.

"We had to make a changing potion and I got hit in the head with something."

"Sorry I wasn't there mate."

Percy just sighed and nodded."It's alright, I've lived through worse. How was practices?"

"Good. Got your brothers moving faster."

Percy nodded. Bright red hair fell in his face.

"Changing must mean changing genders." Oliver said looking at Percy who moved his hair back, and nodded.

"Let's head down to eat. I'm starving." Oliver said, heading for the door."Everyone else in the house is already down there. Well seventh years are heading down now."

"Alright..."Percy said slowly.

"You might want to fix your robes first tho, they look loss." Oliver said looking back at Percy."You already look like a girl."

Percy's face went red, but was covered by the red hair, and fixed his robes. Percy then followed Oliver out and down to the Grate Hall where seventh years were going on in, Percy, walked in with Oliver and over to the table. Oliver sat down with Harry, Ron Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and Gorge.

"Oliver who's the girl?" Fred asked, as Ginny giggled.

"She's pretty." Gorge said with Fred nodded, that made Ginny giggle more.

Percy kicked both his twin brothers in the legs."Bloody Hell!" Both said at once.

Percy was looking at them."Don't make me hurt you." he said, shocking his brothers and their friends. Ginny smiled at her brothers."Guess you guys didn't hear that the seventh years were changing did you?"

Harry and Ron gave her a blank stare."Hermione would you fill them in?" Ginny asked looking at her friend.

"Sure," Hermione said then looked at Fred, Gorge, Ron, and Harry."the teacher doing the six and seventh year potions is making all seventh years experience what it is like being the opposite gender. But adding one wrong ingratiated can make the change permanent, but it can be reversed but it has to be with-in ten minutes of the taken the potion." Hermione took a breath,"But the change doesn't normally start after about 30 minutes after taken the potion. It starts with the hair and works it's way down all the way down."

Fred and Gorge were trying not to laugh. Percy's face went pale colour.

Percy's long red hair fell into his face."I bloody hate this."

-End of Flash back-

"Well it's been close to 30 minutes Percy." Ginny said looking at her brother that was looking like a girl."You will just have to wait the 48 and see."

"Your go to the hospital wing." Oliver said looking at his long time friend.

"I think I have to go there anyways." Percy said getting up and leaving The Grate Hall.

The twins were having a hard time not to laugh."Guys. Next year your doing that potion." Ginny said to her brothers who just grinned.

Oliver ate some food."Harry ready for the game tomorrow?"he asked after sallowing his food.

"I think I am." Harry said, looking down at his food.

"You'll be grate Harry." Hermione said looking at her best friend, and patting his shoulder.

"If you say so." Harry said as Oliver got up."Were are you heading?"

"I'm going to make sure sixth and seventh years don't hurt Percy." Oliver said, after taking a drink a water then walking off.

R and R plz!!!!!


End file.
